


The Sky is Breaking (it's deeper than love)

by InfiniteBreath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Updates, character study of sorts, mixed media - movies and comic events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteBreath/pseuds/InfiniteBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person that Tony Stark expected to knock on his door was Steve Rogers. His life is turned upside down the moment Steve walks through his front door, but the experience turns out to not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Breaking (it's deeper than love)

**The Sky is Breaking (it's deeper than love)**

 

* * *

See the storm is broken, in the middle of the night.  
Nothing left here for me - it's washed away.  
The rain pushes the buildings aside.  
The sky turns black,  
the sky.  
Wash it far, push it out to sea .  
There's nothing left here for me  
I watch it lift up to the sky.  
I watch it crush me, and then I die

\- Moby, "The Sky is Broken"

* * *

 

 

Despite Pepper’s hard attempt to mold him into an “ordinary” person, Tony Stark would never be known for being a paragon of normality. She’d given him six months to settle in and embrace a fresh chance after their shared recovery time following Extremis, but the offer had felt like she’d given him a new work assignment.

Tony hated projects with time limits– there was always so much expectation attached to deadlines. Pepper was expecting a complete end to the horrors that had plagued their lives for the last few months, but she was in for a rude surprise. Trauma has a way of sticking to a person after he or she experiences a tragedy, and while Tony sometimes envied the rose colored glasses that seemed to be super-glued to Pepper’s face, he knew that Father Time had no liking for them. Sooner or later, his girlfriend would be forced to face the bitter truth – there was no going back to once was for either one of them.

Right now Tony could feel the angry glare of the antique grandfather clock - the one Pepper had insisted on purchasing - burning a hole through his skull, and the itch was slowly driving him mad. Dinner would be ready to serve in exactly seven minutes, and there would be no mercy for him if he was late again this week.

Had Tony known that he would be expected to attend daily “family” dinners - at precisely 7 o’clock in the evening - when he promised Pepper a normal life, he might have thought twice before making the offer. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t _want_ to attend, it was that he forgot to make it on time more often than not, and that never sit well with Pepper. Five months of having to look at her pouty “ _Why Can’t You Just Care Enough, Tony?”_ face was really dampening his inventive energy. He hadn’t shaped thought to tangible creation in weeks. Then again, some of his attention had been absorbed on the S.H.I.E.L.D. deconstruction incident.

Okay, most of his attention had been fixated on the event - mostly because a large chunk of his inner friend circle had scattered into the infamous four winds of the earth without being seen since. Clint had taken off after Natasha before the dust had settled around the ruins, taking nothing from the Tower but his weapons and a change of clothes. He’d offered Tony a smile and a two-fingered salute before stepping into the elevator, and Tony had known in that moment it would be a long while before they would meet up again.

But they _would_ see one another again because Clint had left his belongings in the Tower, and if Clint was coming back, Tony knew that Natasha would eventually follow. Banner had chosen to take everything he owned when he’d run off into the night, which had been an obvious message stating he didn’t want to be found. Bruce’s silent departure had stung in a way Tony had yet to process, as had Cap’s. Steve hadn’t even bothered to stop by the Tower. He’d just vanished into the void without a word.

Tony spent most of his free time watching the news in his new lab and keeping watch. He hated that he felt like the proverbial mother left at home while her family went to war. He wanted to be there for his team. He needed to lend his support, to help where he could, to fight by them. He’d drop everything and _go_ , if someone would only just fucking reach out. But, there was that little promise he had made to Pepper, wherein he had stated that he was done being a superhero.

“Shit! Jarvis, what’s the time?”

“It is currently 7:06, Sir,” the AI intoned.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before throwing on a clean t-shirt. He’d showered earlier in the afternoon, and that had to count for something at least. He didn’t keep up with hygiene issues when he was off from SI duties. Tony sprinted out of the lab and followed the marbled corridor that led to the dining room. He stopped just outside the wooden French doors, grateful that the frosted windows allowed him that extra nanosecond he needed to paint a sunny smile on his face.

He pushed through the doors and practically waltzed in to the dining room. Pepper was sitting at one end of their formal dining table, her long, painted nails curled into the smooth finish of the mahogany table. She was wearing the look Tony had come to hate, and it broke his heart that he wasn’t capable of giving Pepper the normal life she so desperately craved.

“Good evening, my beautiful, sweet, honey-bear.” Tony swept in and pressed a kiss to her temple. The rich fragrance of Chanel N° 5 clung to her strawberry blonde hair, and he couldn’t help taking in a greedy inhale. “I’m sorry I’m late, I got lost on the way here – you know, new house and all. I really do think we need some signs in the halls, just until we get a real feel for the place.”

“Tony -”

“What’s for dinner?” He asked, taking a seat at the other end of the table. “It must be something good. I smell truffle oil wafting through the air.”

“ _Tony_.”

The tired sigh that was attempting to crawl up from Tony’s chest lost its footing at the sound of the doorbell ringing, and it promptly fell to a quick death much to his relief, landing in Tony’s stomach. The last thing he needed was to stoke Pepper’s ire even more than he already had. He jumped up from his seat and checked the video screen set into the wall beside the front door.

His heart jumped in his throat when he caught sight of their impromptu guest, and he flung the door open. “Steve!”

A wan smile touched Steve’s lips, and it made something in Tony’s chest flip upside down. “Hello, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry to intrude, but may I please come in?”

“What? You’re not intruding, Captain,” Tony assured, ushering his comrade inside. He took note of the ragged state of Steve’s clothing, and the dark circles practically tattooed under the man’s eyes. Wherever Steve had been wandering, whatever battles Captain America had been fighting, it had taken a toll on Tony’s friend.

He took the weathered, oversized gym bag out of Steve’s hands, barely holding back a rude noise of disgust when his fingers sank into a thick coat of dirt and grime that covered the black, nylon handles. He tossed the red bag to the side, ignoring the sharp clang of Steve’s shield hitting the floor. The sound echoed throughout the large foyer, rattling Tony’s bones. The metal seemed to be singing a ballad of an untold war, one where the outcome had resulted in an infinite loss.

Tony offered Steve a small smile and pushed the man toward the dining room. He ignored how his hands appeared dwarfed when pressed against the large span of Steve Roger’s back. “You’re just in time, Cap. Dinner’s ready and there’s plenty to go around.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Really, Steve? After our time of heartfelt camaraderie, I really think you should call me Tony.”

“Tony-”

“Steve.”

“It was rude of me to show up unannounced at your home.”

“Hey, none of that. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz, no matter where the location. Any house that’s in the Stark name is your home, too, by default.”

A strange light filled Steve’s eyes, but Tony had no time to try and decipher its meaning. Hell broke loose in the dining room as soon as he escorted Steve through the doorway. Pepper rose from her seat with a deadly grace that would put Natasha’s to shame, and she speared Tony into place with a heavy gaze. He gently pressed the tips of his fingers into the small of Steve’s back.

“Hello, Captain Rogers,” she offered in a tight voice. She kept her eyes glued to Tony’s face. “I didn’t know that you were expecting company, Tony.”

“Good evening, Miss Potts,” Steve smiled, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry for my impromptu visit, but I wanted to check in with Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, Cap.”

“With Tony,” Steve corrected.

“I see.” The pale skin showcased by Pepper’s sweetheart neckline was slowly reddening, a sharp contrast against the lavender hue of her dress. “Please have a seat, Captain. I’m feeling a bit under the weather tonight, so I’m afraid I won’t be joining you for dinner.”

Tony felt the loss of at least three layers of skin as Pepper tore her gaze away. He watched her stalk out of the dining room without so much as looking Steve’s way. The sharp staccato from her nude colored Malono Blahnik heels flooded the hallway, a clear message that she was done with any civil conversation tonight. He sighed and ushered Steve into his recently vacated seat.

“Don’t mind, Pep, Steve. She’s had a few rough months.”

Steve fixed an empty gaze on the plate sitting in front of him. “It’s all right. We’ve all recently experienced unpleasant events that have left us all…unsettled.”

“That’s the understatement of the year,” Tony murmured. He walked over towards Pepper’s abandoned seat and relocated the dishes and cutlery to the space right beside Steve. He settled into his seat and pressed his knee against Steve’s leg. “Jarvis, please inform Elise that we’re ready for dinner to be served.”

“As you wish, Sir,” the AI responded.

A comfortable silence took root between them, and for just a moment, Tony could pretend that he was sitting back at the Tower. For just a heartbeat, he could pretend that the rest of the gang was busy washing up before coming into the dining room because no one liked to have Cap’s disapproving smile aimed his or her way – it felt like being stabbed in the heart.

“Do you want to wash up? The bathroom is down the hall…somewhere.”

“Too tired,” Steve sighed, and the heaviness of it pushed against Tony’s chest. “I hope you’ll forgive me this once for my impropriety.”

Elise walked in to the room before Tony could answer, pushing a stainless steel card loaded with food. She offered the two men a warm smile before filling their plates with a standard vegetable medley assortment, and a seafood fanfare of salmon, scallops, and lobster, all lightly coated with truffle oil and grilled to perfection.

Steve placed a gentle touch to the older woman’s arm as she poured out two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc wine. “Thank you, Elise.”

A faint blush bloomed on Elise’s face, and she patted Steve’s hand. “It’s my pleasure, sir.” She took a step back and bowed lightly before pushing the cart back out of the dining room.

“My, my, Captain. You do have a way with the ladies.”

“I was merely trying to show my gratitude.”

Tony chuckled and bumped his shoulder against Steve’s. “And you do it so prettily, Steve. Now eat up so you can go shower and relax a bit. We’ll have plenty of time to talk in the morning.”

Steve was halfway through his serving of salmon when he suddenly put down his fork and turned a warm gaze towards Tony’s direction. His blue eyes were less guarded than they had been at first glance, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to earn that small reward of trust in such a short time.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“What for?”

“For being you.”

There wasn’t anything Tony could really say to that. He unconsciously pressed his knee harder into Steve’s leg and speared a bite of the man’s salmon. “Anytime, old man,” he smiled, holding Steve’s gaze.

If for some reason his heart rate skipped a few beats at his friend’s answering snort, Tony didn’t feel it necessary to be concerned.

*******

Tony waited until he heard the shower start running in Steve’s room before making his way toward his and Pepper’s bedroom. The room sat at the back of the house, and he wasn’t too shocked to find the door wide open. Pepper stood in front of the large picture window that framed a backdrop of a clear, black, moonless sky. Tony could clearly see tear tracks glistening on the cheeks of her reflection. Two large suitcases sat perched near the food of the bed, and he knew she meant to leave for good this time.

“You missed an awesome dessert,” Tony commented. He shuffled into the room and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from his girlfriend. “Elsie makes a mean ice cream sundae. She uses fresh cherries, and cuts up a whole banana for each serving.”

“Why am I not good enough, Tony?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

He heard Pepper sigh and move away from the window. Her heels made no sound as she walked to stand in front of him, and Tony noted that her face was dry. She gave him a long, assessing look that stirred his insides, and he braced himself for the impact of her decision.

“I didn’t invite him here, Pepper,” he weakly offered.

“But you opened the door.”

“Of course I did! What was I supposed to do? Leave him out in the cold?”

“Yes!” Pepper choked. “He’s a superhero, Tony. He would’ve found a way to…cope…with his situation. Superheroes always do.”

Tony’s face twisted into a bewildered expression. “Are you even listening to yourself, Pepper? A year ago, you would’ve probably covered Steve up in bubble wrap and spoon-fed him homemade hot cocoa until the color returned to his face!”

“Maybe so,” Pepper conceded. She wrapped her arms around her waist. “But that was _before_ I got caught up in Captain America’s world, Tony. Before I learned just how ugly that world is.”

“You didn’t get caught up in Steve’s world, Pepper, you got caught up in mine,” Tony intoned, jumping to his feet. “ _I’m_ the one that couldn’t keep you out of danger. _I’m_ the one that caused you to lose trust in those who are supposed to protect the innocent, not Steve, or Bruce, or Clint, or Natasha.”

He stepped toward Pepper and cupped her face in both hands, tracing her elfin features with his eyes. “Why can’t you just come out and admit that _I’m_ the one that you’re really mad at. _I’m_ the one with whom you don’t feel safe. _I’m_ one of the people that you’re trying so hard to forget about.”

A desperate sob spilled from Pepper’s lips, and she threw her arms around Tony’s neck and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry, Tony,” she breathed, sobbing into this neck. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I thought I could handle who you were…who you are…but I can’t. I’m scared all of the time, and I never know when someone is going to bust through the door.”

Tony squeezed her form and pressed a kiss to her hair. “I’m sorry I can’t be the person that you deserve, Pepper, but for what it’s worth, I do love you.”

Pepper laughed and pulled away. She trailed her fingers down Tony’s arms and squeezed his hands. “I know you do, and I’ll always love you. But we’re just not meant to be, Tony.”

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. He dropped his eyes to the floor and gently pulled his hands from Pepper’s grasp. “So what now? I bought this house for you, you know,” he reminded. “It wouldn’t be right to make you leave your new home.”

“I think you need this place more than I do,” Pepper smiled. She wiped fresh tears from her face and dried the tips of her fingers on her dress. “And maybe the Captain does, too. The house is quiet and secluded…I think you both need some down time. And if any more stray heroes find their way here, well, at least I know you won’t be alone.”

“Now that’s the Pepper I know,” Tony smiled. “I’m not too fond of heartless Pepper. She’s kind of mean – hot, but yeah, mean.”

Pepper snorted and walked toward her suitcases. “I’m catching a red-eye back to New York. I’ll send you an email when I get in. The car will be waiting for you at the airport.”

“Going back to work?”

“I need to keep my mind busy.”

“Do you need help with the bags?”

“I’m a big girl, Tony. I think I can manage just fine on my own.”

She was halfway out the door when Tony found his voice again. “I think you can, too.”

The silence that filled the house after Pepper’s departure was thick and heavy, and it squeezed the breath from Tony’s lungs. He’s not sure how long he stood in the center of his room, combing through the fibers of the blue carpet with an empty gaze, but it must have been a while. The sound of someone clearing a throat snapped him out of his morose reverie.

Steve stood in the doorway wearing a sorrowful expression that stretched Tony’s heartstrings further than they already were. “I’m truly sorry, Tony,” he offered, walking into the room. “It wasn’t my intention to cause any trouble when I knocked on your front door tonight.”

“It’s not your fault, Cap,” Tony croaked. He pressed flat hands against his outer thigh. “Pepper and I, well, things have been rough. She wanted a new life, a fresh start, and I tried to give it to her, but I just…couldn’t.” A bitter chuckle rumbled in his chest. “We’ve been in Texas for a little over five months now, and she never really unpacked her suitcases. I should’ve known with just that, but yeah, I didn’t want to see it.”

Steve stepped toward Tony and placed a warm hand on the man’s shoulder, lightly squeezing the side of Tony’s neck. “You tried,” he pointed out, “and that always counts for something. You’re a good man, Tony Stark.”

“I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you,” Tony snorted, keeping his eyes on the floor. He raised one hand and covered the one Steve hand on his shoulder.

“Friends take care of each other.”

“Is that what we are, Steve, friends? We aren’t exactly close you know.”

“I consider you my friend, Tony. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. You’re also my brother in arms.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and forced himself to meet Steve’s gaze. “What do you mean by that exactly?”

“You look like you need some rest,” Steve smiled. Tony noticed that the gesture didn’t reach the man’s eyes. “We can talk in the morning.”

The day’s events had drained Tony in the worst of ways, and he found that he didn’t even want to protest as he was led to bed. “Are you going to tuck me in and read me a bedtime story, Cap?”

Steve sniffed and rolled his eyes. “Only if you say please.”

“I’m pretty sure that word isn’t in my vocabulary.”

“Your loss, Stark,” Steve smirked.

He moved to walk out of the room, and Tony found his lips parting before he gave his mouth permission to speak. “Why are you here?”

Steve stilled in his steps in the doorway and let his weight drop against the doorframe. A long minute passed before he finally answered. “I just followed the light.”

He left before Tony could question him further, and Tony found that he wasn’t even irritated with Steve for just walking away. He found his eyelids falling shut a moment later, and he managed to ask Jarvis to turn off the lights before falling asleep.

Tony dreamed of New York. He was surrounded by an icy chill and shadow and silence, but there was a large star pushing through it all. Its bright light illuminated Tony’s vision as the star drew closer toward him, and soon the only thing Tony could see was Captain America pushing through the chaos pulling Tony down into the abyss.

The man’s mouth was moving, but Tony couldn’t hear what he was saying. The only thing he could focus on was the anger burning in the man’s eyes – anger he knew was directed at him.

Tony awoke with a start and lay in the darkness for what seemed like hours trying to catch his breath. His phone alerted him of a message around 4:30 in the morning, and it was from Pepper. She’d finally made it in to New York, and she’d settled down in a guest apartment that SI reserved for special clients.

He sighed and turned over on his side, willing his body to go back to sleep. It was an uncharacteristic move for Tony, but he wasn’t ready to tackle the weirdness that had infected his life. Maybe by morning, after a pot of coffee, he’d be coherent enough to care enough that he’d lost his girlfriend and gained a new roommate whose eyes were more haunted than Tony’s own.

For now though, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite new to writing for this fandom even though I've been a fan for many years. I will be taking heavy liberties regarding characterization and canon events, and I'll be pulling from all Avengers movies and the comics. In other words, characterization and timelines will not be safeguarded. Also, as my life is quite hectic right now regarding my work and school schedule, updates will be slow in coming. 
> 
> The title comes from Moby's song, The Sky is Broken, which I urge everyone to invest in - it's a life changing song. Then again, most good music generally is. :)


End file.
